


Unreasonably specific headcanons

by pissfizz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And Much More - Freeform, Gen, Gender Confusion, If this gets enough attention I’ll do more, List, Nail Biting, but only lowkey - Freeform, extremely random headcanons I have for yamaguchi, headcanons, joint popping, maybe even with other characters if it’s requested, nothing to warrant a tw I don’t think, please tell me if I should add any other tags, some of these might be mildly upsetting for some people so proceed with caution?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pissfizz/pseuds/pissfizz
Summary: All of these are headcanons I have for Yamaguchi. Each of them are inspired by things that I, and yams kinnie, actually do, so I guess it’s just excessive projecting. I just feel like some of the things I do he would as well.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Unreasonably specific headcanons

_Yamaguchi_ _Tadashi headcanons_  
-he doesn’t know when the last time he used nail clippers is. He always bites, chews, and rips off his nails, even when he doesn’t want to.   
-his posture? Absolutely terrible. Even when laying down. He’s always hunched over or curled into himself in some way. When he isnt tensed up, his head is usually crooked, tilted to the right. Sometimes it’s only slightly, sometimes it’s just straight up resting on his shoulder. It’s completely subconscious and he doesn’t realize he does it.   
-when he is content or relaxed he rocks back and forth subconsciously. If someone points it out he gets extremely embarrassed.   
-his hands are almost always cold, and so are his feet. He doesn’t actually feel how cold it is, only when he touches someone and they point it out, or when he touches his neck, or face, or feet together.   
-he likes cramped spaces. He likes sitting in corners, being in cubbies, small areas he finds nice. (On the opposite end, Tsukishima is claustrophobic)  
-he’s also a burrower, always needing to be wrapped up in blankets and having tons of pillows and stuffies. He likes being buried under things. His favorite thing is his weighted blanket, which he can’t sleep without. He also loves his body pillow, and wraps his entire body around it when he sleeps.   
-he’s lowkey touch starved. He’s a cuddler and likes it when Tsukki lays on top of him or when the blond lets him basically become a koala and just hang onto him tight and not let go.   
-but sometimes he hates being touched and will get crazy irritable if he’s touched when he doesn’t want to be. The thing is he doesn’t exactly communicate when he’s in this mode though, which creates some issues.   
-he doesn’t cry as often as people think. He refuses to cry out of embarrassment so it all stacks up until something small sets it off and it all comes out.   
-he picks at his acne. Like an unhealthy amount.   
-he’s really good with gore and blood (even quite likes art of it sometimes), but he cannot stand long thin cuts, needles through skin, seeing someone slice open skin, and seeing someone’s neck or wrist tendons.   
-he’s very materialistic, and has lots of junk. He has a hard time getting rid of things, as some have memories, and some he thinks he can still use.   
-he’s extremely ticklish, so that if he’s touched lightly on the side or the back of his neck or his feet he will curl away.   
-he has really nice arches to his feet, like once his moms friend who did ballet told him that his arches were amazing and would be great if he ever did dance, but he has a bad habit of running flat footed.   
-his joints are always in need of popping and always pop super loud. Sometimes he’ll just roll his ankles to get them to pop during class and everyone will look at him and he’ll get embarrassed, and he always cracks his fingers and they always make super super loud noises that the rest of the team hates. But worst of all is his spine, which sometimes he’ll stand after class let’s out and stretch or twist his back and it’ll go off like fucking firecrackers or some shit. During training camp was the first time anyone on the team besides Tsukki heard it, and they made him vow to never do it in front of them again.   
-his feet? Unreasonably dainty. They’re thin and his toes aren’t spread super far apart and his pinky toe is just so freaking tiny and little. It usually catches people off guard when they find out his shoe size because of his height.   
-scared to think about his gender but knows subconsciously that he is definitely not cis  
-thought he was asexual but is currently having a crisis because he’s read a couple steamy fics and kinda liked them but he’s not sure if him liking it was arousal or not and then there’s the fact that he’s never seen/knew a person that he felt like that towards so he doesn’t know if he’s still asexual or not  
-hasn’t read a full physical book for enjoyment since he was thirteen  
-used to get really good grades (except in math) but now in highschool he’s kind of hit a rock and he’s barely passing any of his classes, even electives. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your own headcanons in the comments! If you want more for Yamaguchi please let me know! And if you want one of these lists for another character I’d love to take requests (can’t promise I can do all the characters justice though)  
> I hope you liked these, thank you for reading!


End file.
